


Life

by Destineyofme



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Anna (Lives), Elena Gilbert Bashing, F/M, Good Esther, Katherine Pierce Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2018-10-31 07:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destineyofme/pseuds/Destineyofme
Summary: Bella is about to graduate when a letter from an old friend shows up in her mailbox on her big day and ask her for another chance to have her in his life. What should she do go to him and give him another chance for friendship and maybe something more, or look into the future and live it?





	1. Memories

**Bella’s POV**

I sat in my rocking chair and stared out through the window in my home in Forks. It has been about 2 years since Cullen left me and now I'm going to graduate from Fork High School. I can hardly believe it, but it is true, when they left me, and I got out of my zombies, I've just focused on one thing and it was a graduation from High School; especially after Jacob stopped returning to my phone calls.

But my graduation is not what I'm thinking of this early morning, I'm thinking about everything that has happened to me both since I moved to Forks and what happened to me when I lived in Phoenix.

**Flashback:**

The first thing that came to mind is an event that occurred when I was only 9 years old. I had been to the city library until it closed because of my mother, Reneé, and forgot to pick me up as usual. So now I was alone on my way home. The library was about 10 blocks from my house, so it was not that far, but when I was about three blocks away, I started to feel someone followed me, but when I looked behind me there was no one there

I continued to go but the feeling did not disappear. When I was only two blocks from my home when someone grabbed me from behind and pulled me into an alley. It was where I could see it was a man who looked to be about 30 years old. The man turns to me and says with a weird smile

"This is going to hurt for a little while"

Before I knew what was happening, he took a firm grip on my head and pushed it on the side, so my neck was bare. Then I see that his face has changed, and his fangs appeared. I started screaming for help and just when he was going to put the fangs in my neck, he was thrown by me and into the wall on the other side of the alley.

I looked up and see another male figure stood in front of me, but this person is much younger, he looks to be about 17 years old. His smile seems warmer than the other man, but before any one could say anything the other male had come up on his feet again and looked like he's going to attack her guardian angel.

But before he can do anything, my angel jumped up to him and pushed a piece of wood into him and he became ashes. When everything was done, turning my angel and comes over to me, bends down to my level and asked,

"Are you okay little one?”

I replied with a nod through my tears that was running down my cheeks, he then hugged until I calm down, after that he asked me:

"What’s your name?"

"My name is Isabella Swan, but I like to be called Bella. What’s your name?”

"My name is Stefan Salvatore,"

Just then he does something strange with his eyes. He looks right into my eyes and says to me

"You will forget what just happened, you will think you tripped on the sidewalk and one of your books got thrown in to the ally."

I looked back in to his as with frown on my face when I asked

"But that wasn't what happened"

He took a step back and with a shocked expression on his face but when he recovered, he asked

"Can I walk you home, so I know that you arrived home safe?”

I nodded and smiled at him, so he held out his hand and I laid my hand in his, then we walked in silence all the way to the front door. Then I turned to him and said

"Thank you for walking me home,"

And then I jumped up and kissed him on the cheek before I opened the door and went into the silent and dark house.

A few days later and I find myself back at the library, I was sitting at a table and reading a book when suddenly I hear a voice say,

“We meet again Bella,”

I looked up from my book and I smiled and said,

"Hello Stefan how are you?"

"I’m just fine, how are you?"

"I'm good thanks"

We continued to talk for a while at the library. And that we continued to meet each other once a week in the Library until the summer the following year, when I went up to Forks to see Charlie. When I got back I went to the library, as we had agreed before I left, but he never showed up. I went there every day for a week, but he never came, I cried myself to sleep because I lost the only friend I had.

The years went by, I was now 15 years old and Renee has fallen in love with a man named Phil. I could not be happier for her, but my life is not the best, I had no friends, and no one to talk to.

But that changed one evening when I had gone to the store. I shopped for a few things that was needed for dinner. I came out of the store and there were a bunch of guys, no more than 18 years old, started to whistle at me, but I decided to ignore them and continues to go home. But the guys did not give up, instead they began to follow me.

It was when we got to the same place where I had meet Stefan years before, when one of the guys grabbed me and pulled me into the alley, well in the alley they push me down on the ground while two of the guys kept me firmly around my wrists and two others held my ankles. Then a fifth guy tore off my pants, panties and t-shirt and was about to take off his pants but stopped when a deep voice came out of nowhere and said,

"That as no way to treat a lady"

When they looked around for a moment before they see him.

It was a guy, about 25 years old, who stood and was holding a baseball bat. Then the guy who had torn off my clothes went up to him and said

"Don’t interfere with this. If I was you, I would go away and forget what you just saw"

But the guy just laughed. Then he did something unexpected, he hit the guy with the bat so hard that the guy flew into one of the walls, when the other guys saw this they immediately released me and ran away. My knight in shining armor came up and asked,

"Are you okay? You don’t need to be afraid anymore. My name is Damon and I will not hurt you."

I smiled at him and said

"I'm fine, thanks to you, my name is Isabella but I like to be called Bella.”

He smiled and just said,

"Did you know that your name means beautiful in Italian? I think it suits you,"

I just blushed at what he said. After he helped me up and gave me his jacket to cover myself with since my clothes where destruerad then he asked

“Can I walk you home? So, no one else does something to you"

“That would be nice”

Once we got to the house I opened the door and went inside gave him back his jacket then just before I closed the door, I turned to Damon and said

"If you try to make me forget all about this evening, you can forget about it. Your mind tricks do not work on me good night”

Then I closed the door leaving a shocked Damon on the other side.

Two days later, when I came out of my school, Damon was standing there leaning against a tree, waiting for me. I went up to him and said

"Hello Damon, what can I do for you?"

He smiled and said,

"I have some questions to ask you and I wanted to talk to you undisturbed.”

“Fine, let’s go to my house, no one is at home there, so we can talk there.”

He nodded and followed me home. When we got back to my house, I unlocked the door went inside and asked him to come in. Once inside the house, I asked him

"Do you want something to eat or drink"

“I'm good thanks but you should get something for yourself if you’re hungry,”

I nodded and went into the kitchen and prepared a sandwich. When I came out from the kitchen with my sandwich, I see Damon sitting on the couch in the living room and looking out the window. I went over to him and sat down in the chair next to the couch and began to eat. When I was finished, I asked,

"What did you want to know?"

Then he looked at me and asked,

"How do you know what I am?"

I then began to tell him the story about how I had been attacked by a vampire when I was 9 years old and had been rescued by another and how a few days later, he explained everything to me and we had become good friends. But after I had been with my father over the summer he had disappeared, and I had never heard from him again, then I explained how he had tried to make me forget and that it did not work, I left out the part about his name because Damon did need to know that.

I think he was taken back by what I just told him but soon I heard growling coming from Damon, then he said

"I don't understand how anybody could leave such a beautiful girl without even an explanation"

"Thanks for the nice words but it's been 5 years now and I assumed he had a really good reason to leave me"

"There was no reason not to come back and explain himself”

I just smiled over what he said. After that day he came over to my house every day after school if Renee was not home, and he even helped me with some of my homework, the we would wash movies or go out and do something in town. But then came the day when I decided I would move to Forks so that Renee could travel with Phil whom she had now married.

When I told Damon, he was sad, but he understood why I did it. So I gave him the address to my new home and said that if he wanted, he could come for a visit or write a letter. Then I hugged him and said

"Take good care of yourself and try to stay away from trouble.”

He just laughs at it. It was the last time I saw or heard something from him, a week later I moved and then I was with Cullen until it ended and now I'm taking a graduate. I knew that nothing would be the same again after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Twilight Series or The Vampire Diaries.  
> I know that my Spelling is not good, I'm trying to fix it a lite at a time.  
> If you want to help my write to my here or on Fanfiction under the same name.  
> Please leave a comment


	2. What A?

**Bella’s POV**

I stand and control myself in the mirror in my bedroom. I wear a Wren Skater Cocktail dress that I bought for myself a few weeks ago, together with a pair of jeans blue ballerina shoes to wear on this special day. I'm a graduate today, I can hardly believe it's true, it feels like it was just yesterday that I started Fork's high school.

I take a last look in the mirror before I leave my room and start going down the stairs to the living room. Well down there, I go into the kitchen and eat my breakfast alone as usual, Charlie had to go to work very quickly before joining Renee and Phil at school. I take my plate to disk instead where I rinsed it off, then goes into the living room and get dressed in my cap and gown, and then take the keys when I hear a car horn and hurries me out through the front door, lock the door and hurries over to the waiting Family Webbers car.

Once at the school, Angela and I said goodbye to her family then we hurry over to the rest of the students, Angela and I said hello to Mike, Tyler, Eric and Jessica at the same time and then we wished Jessica good luck with her speech, then we went and sat in our seats.

After a long and boring speech from our principal and then Jessica, it was finally time to get our high school diplomas. The principal called us up one by one in alphabetical order, when it was my turn, I was a bit nervous, but I went up on stage, took my diploma, shook hands with the principal, hearing shouts from my family and then walking off the stage and back to my seat without falling over or stumbling once. After all of us were done, we threw up all our hats in the air and then wakes or way to our families that is waiting for us.

I soon found my family, Renee had a beautiful summer dress on her and both Phil and Charlie had a suit on. I walked over and hugged them and said they looked beautiful. After a little small talk someone behind me said,

“Congratulations Bella.”

I turned and saw Billy Black roll over to us with Jacob in tow. I thanked Billy for coming, but I chose to ignore Jacob, even though I was surprised to see him there. When all the pictures were taken, we went to the restaurant where we would eat and have fun with some other families.

I had a really nice time during my graduation party, even though Jacob was there. As it approached tonight, and most other families had gone home, Jacob came over and asked if we could talk for a moment. I thought about it before I responded,

“Okay”

So, we went outside, once there Jacob turn to me and said;

“I’m Sorry Bella, for I have not responded to some of your calls and at than was mean to you when you came by please forgive me.”

“Jacob, I can’t forgive you for what you did, because what you did hurt me almost as much as the Cullen’s did when they left, I have graduated to day and soon I will be living Fork and if I come back here I don’t want to see you again good-bye Jacob.”

I turned back around and went inside, one hour later Billy said it was time for him and Jacob to return to the reservation. I was glad that Billy came so I kiss him on the cheek and thanked him again for coming.

Eventually Charlie and I drove home after we said good night to Renee and Phil. When we got home, I was so tired after everything, so I was just about to head for the stairs and go to sleep but before I even got to the stairs, Charlie said that I had received a letter in the mail today and that he had put it on my desk.

I said thank you and god night before kissing him on the check and went upstairs to my room and closed the door, I walked over to my desk and looked at the envelope and wondering who was writing to me in a letter and not an e-mail. So, I took out the scissors from deskdrawer and opened the envelope, in there was a letter from the last person I never thought I would hear anything from.

_Dear Isabella,_

_I would guess that you thought you would never hear from me again after a three-year period._

_You are probably wondering what I have been doing for most part of the last three years?_

_One thing I have done is that I sold the house in Phoenix and moved back to my home town mostly because I wanted to annoy my dear little brother._

_I had not intended on staying here this long but three years later, I'm still here and I tried not to annoy my brother so often any more but it’s not easy and as you know, I love to annoy people._

_I've got a friend here and yes, he knows what I am, and he is human his name is Alaric Saltzman. He is a History teacher/ vampire hunter who would have believed it._

_I have also seen my ex Katherine, you know the one I thought was trapped in a tomb, but apparently, she was never there. Plus, she told me that she never loved me, apparently, she was only interested in my little brother. I do not know what I ever saw in her in the first place._

_Any ways the reason that I writing to you is that I can never stop thinking about you, even though I have tried several times in several different ways and women._

_I do not know what it is, but I can’t get you out of my head. All I know is that I miss our conversations, I miss your laugh, your smile, the way you make me feel more alive than I have done since I became a vampire._

_I do not know if you can forgive me for not writing or visiting you this past 3 years, but the only thing I know is that I need you back in my life. So please, if you find some way in your heart to forgive me for abandoning you when you moved, please come to me in Mystic Falls, Virginia._

_You will find me either at the Mystic Grill or at the Salvatore Boarder House, where I live with my baby brother Stefan and usually his girlfriend Elena._

_So please Isabella, can you come to me, so I know what I feel for you is what you feel for me?_

_Your friend Damon Salvatore_ __P.S. Happy Graduation Day D. S.__

I can hardly believe it; a letter from Damon after 3 years. I had thought about him sense I meet the Cullen’s and now that I start thinking about him again, a letter came from him. Then he says that he cannot stop thinking about me and wants me to come to him.

Wait a minute, he wrote that his last name is Salvatore and has a brother named Stefan! Oh my god, it just cannot be true, she has meet both brothers, two different time in my life and was rescued by them both. I can hardly believe it is true.

I sit down on the bed and read the letter once more to make sure what I read was right and it was. What should I do? I decided to go to bed and sleep on it until tomorrow and decide then. I then prepared myself for bed, I fell asleep almost immediately as my head hit the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Twilight Series or The Vampire Diaries.  
> I know that my Spelling is not good, I'm trying to fix it a lite at a time.  
> If you want to help my write to my here or on Fanfiction under the same name.  
> Please leave a comment


	3. Departure

I woke up the next morning with a start, my brain was still spinning after all that happened yesterday, especially the letter from Damon, but I decided to think about the letter later. I got up and went into the bathroom to take a relaxing shower. After I had dried off and dressed myself, I started to walk down the stairs. When I got down the stairs I was surprised to see Charlie was still at home. 

“Hi dad what are you still doing here, shouldn’t you be at work?”

“I was about to leave when I heard you so I thought that I should give you your graduation present now instead of tonight.”

“What is it?” I asked him with excitement. 

“Why don’t you go outside and look,” Charlie said. 

So I did and as soon as I got there, what I saw had my mouth drop. In driveway was a black 1978 Ford Mustang instead of my pickup.  
I just stood outside in front of my new car, speechless, admiration, and shocked over the car. After a little while, Charlie came up to me and said, 

"We thought you needed a better ride than the old pickup now that you have graduated."  
I turned to Charlie and threw myself into his arms and hugged him tightly while saying in his ear, 

"Thank you so much for the car."  
Then I remembered what he had said and let go of him and asked, 

"We?" 

"Renee and Phil are also included on this gift, why do not you take a test ride to the hotel and thank them for it before they leave,"

And with that he hands me the car key. I take it and jump in the car and drive to the hotel.  
On my way to the hotel, I once again started to think about Damon and he would almost faint if he saw the car, but then I shake my head in trying to get away from the thoughts of him. Just as I arrive at the hotel, Renee and Phil comes out with their bags.  
I park the car, jump out and go over and hug my mother then I hug Phil saying thank you for the car at the same time as I hug them. Then Renee asks Phil to put the bags in the car so she can talk to me alone for a moment. After she said that she took me by my hand and led me over to bench and asks me to sit down then starts to talk to me.

"Bella, first I want you to know how proud I am of how you having handled everything you've been through the past few years. I see how much you've grown and have become a wonderful young lady."

“Thanks mom that means a lot to me to hear you say that,” I replay with a smile.

"I mean what I said, you have always been the responsible one out of us. So having said that, I think it is time for you to let go of it for a while"

"I don’t understand what you mean," I said and looked at my mother with a confused expression on my face.

"What I mean is that I think you should take a break before you decide to continue your education and do as many other teenagers do before they take the next step into the adult life.”

“And what would that be?”

"A road trip, every teenager should go on a road trip to unwind before college.”

I just gape at what my mother has just said. Mostly because it was one of the few things I had never thought that I could do but my mother had maybe one point of it. It might be a good idea to wait and go ahead and take a road trip. I might even travel to Mystic Falls to meet with Damon and Stefan again.  
I said good bye to my mom and Phil before they left for the airport and I went home. When I got home, I remembered that I had not eaten breakfast. So that was the first thing I did when I came inside.  
After eaten, I went into the living room and sat down and again began to think about what Renee had said. After having been there a good while and thought through everything, thought about the pros and cons, I decided.

I stood up and walked up the stairs to my room and began to pack everything I would need for the trip. After everything was packed, I went down stairs again and began to make Charlie's dinner and started thinking about how I could tell him that I would be leaving him.  
Just when dinner was ready, Charlie came home and began to eat. Then he went into the living room to watch TV while I did the dishes. When I was done, I took a deep breath and walked into the living room where Charlie was sitting in his chair. 

"Dad…" I said, 

"Dad, I need to talk to you about something."  
Charlie sat in silence and looked at me. I took another deep breath and said, 

"Dad, I’m leaving tomorrow. I'm going to take a road trip and I will wait to start college this year and maybe start next year instead.”  
Charlie looked at me for a moment and said,

“It's a good decision, you need to get away and have some fun since the Cullen’s left town, and Jacob and you fell out. You have more or less just focused on your studies so do not stress with college. It’s probably the best thing for you right now".  
I looked at my father with surprise for a moment before I threw myself into his arms and said, 

"Thanks dad. I'm so glad that you agree with me. I was afraid you'd be mad at me because I did not go to college in the fall."

"Bella, I trust you even though you're only 18 years old, you have a much older soul. You have a wisdom about you that many adults do not even have. All I want is that you take care of yourself and have fun," said Charlie into my ear.  
I just hugged him some more before saying that I love him. 

“I love you too Bella.” 

We sat there for a while together watching the TV before bed. Next morning I put my stuff in the trunk of my new car said good bye to Charlie before driving away from Forks and towards Mystic Falls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Twilight Series or The Vampire Diaries.  
> I know that my Spelling is not good, I'm trying to fix it a lite at a time.  
> If you want to help my write to my here or on Fanfiction under the same name.  
> Please leave a comment


	4. The Journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter

I was on my way. It was going to be a long journey to take me to the Salvatore brothers because it’s about 3000 miles from Forks to Mystic Falls. (I found a website that said if you are traveling from Seattle to Norfolk that it's about 2890 miles but that is a straight line) But I didn’t care because to me it was going to be an experience that I would never forget to see different things and people from different states I was going to see on my way to Virginia.

My first stop was Portland, Oregon. When I got there, I checked into a motel room there and went to bed and slept. When I woke up the next day I decided to stay an extra day to look around in town, I walked around town, window shopping little while later I ended up at the Oregon Zoo looking at the different animals there such as an Amur leopard and a Ringtail. Later, I went back the motel and begin to plan were to stop next for some sighting seeing then to bed and went to sleep.  
After a full day in Portland, I felt ready to travel on to the next stop on my USA tour. The next pit stop was Sacramento, California after I had check in to the motel I went to The California Museum. While there I went to California's Remarkable Women Exhibit and to the California Hall of Fame.  
They were both interesting to visit, after I was done I went to a restaurant and had a bite to eat before heading back to the motel. But when I passed by a shop I saw pair of shoes that I liked, I went in and bought them then I went back to my motel room to call Charlie. 

I talked to him for a while then I took out the map to see where to go next. I didn’t want to go to Vegas, so I decided to go to Phoenix to see if Renee and Phil was home if not I could stay there one night and do some laundry before heading out again. So I prepared myself to go to bed and sleep so I could go bright and early the next day.  
When I got to Phoenix I was glad to be there again. It’s been awhile since I had been in the house I grow up in. So when I see the house, a smile crossed my lips as soon as I stopped car. I was out of it ready to see my mom and Phil but to my disappointment they weren’t there.  
I took out the spare key and opened the door and went inside. It looked about the same inside as before I left except that it was more of Phil's stuff in the living room than before I moved. I went and checked the schedule of Phil's matches and apparently he and Renee in Albuquerque, New Mexico and would not get home until about a week, I sighed and shook my head.  
I went out to my car to get my luggage and take it into the laundry room and began to wash. While waiting for the laundry, I went around the house and saw that it was laundry and stuff all over the place so I decided to clean up the house while I was still here. 

When all was done I went shopping for groceries for there was none in the home to use to cook with. So after I had finished shopping, I came home and cooked me Spaghetti Bolognese and I sat down and ate it. After I washed the dishes and put up what I had been using, I went to my old room. It had not changed one bit so I changed into night clothes and lay down on my bed and fall asleep immediately.  
The next day I wrote a note to Renee and Phil then I jumped into the car and drove on to my next destination which was Denver, Colorado. There I went to Elitch Gardens Theme Park.  
After Denver it was off to Kanas City, Kansas were I went to the Public library to read.  
After Kansas City it was St. Louis, Missouri. Once there I went to the City Museum.  
After that, I was off to Nashville, Tennessee and saw the Johnny Cash Museum and went shopping for some new clothes.  
I didn’t do any more sight-seeing after that. I just stopped to sleep along the way because I was almost in Virginia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Twilight Series or The Vampire Diaries.  
> I know that my Spelling is not good, I'm trying to fix it a lite at a time.  
> If you want to help my write to my here or on Fanfiction under the same name.  
> Please leave a comment


	5. The homestretch

When I finally arrived in Virginia, I took a sigh of relief because I knew that it was not so far away to go now. When I stopped at a gas station outside Richmond and to refuel my car and then I see a local dinner so I parked my car outside and went inside for I bite to eat.  
While I was sitting inside and almost done with my food I heard a young woman ask some people around the dinner if they were going to Mystic Fall but they all said the same thing that they were not going anywhere near there. I felt sorry for her so I finished my food, got up, paid the bill and went up to her and said 

"I'm going to Mystic Falls. You can ride with me."  
She looks at me with a surprised look on her face before she starts hugging me and saying thank you.  
We walked out to my car and got in and headed on the road towards Mystic Falls. After I had been driving for about 10 minutes I remember I never got the girl’s name so I asked 

“What’s your name?” 

“My name is Anna. What’s yours?” she answered. 

“Isabella but I go by Bella. So why are you going to Mystic Falls?” 

“I’m going to with some friends who live there,” she replayed and then she asked, “How about you?”

“I’m also going to visit some friends, actually it is only one who knows I might come because he wrote a letter and asked me to come and the other one knows nothing what I know of. I just found out that me to friends are brothers, I did not know that earlier I meet them two different times in my life and even do one of the brothers lift my life without even saying goodbye to me I’m still going to see him for an expiation.” 

“That was very nice of him living you without saying goodbye. Who’s the idiot?” 

“The idiot’s name is Stefan and the one that wrote the letter is named Damon and their last name is Salvatore. I knew it was Stefan’s last name but not Damon’s because he never told me his last name, but when I received the letter from Damon, I learned his last name and that they are brothers. I did not think any of them know that the other knows me.”

“If you know the Salvatore brothers do you know what they are?”  
I look at her and before I replayed, 

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean you do you know that they're vampires”  
I look at her with a shocked expression. I was so shocked I had to turn onto the side of the road and stop the car but before I can say anything Anna says, 

“I know that they are vampires so am I, and do not worry I will not hurt you. I drink from blood bags for the most part, perhaps I should explain a little about myself, my name is Annabelle Zhu but I’m called Anna. I was born Early 15th Century my Mother’s name was Pearl and we got to know the brothers in 1864 when we worked for a woman named Katherine.  
The same time Katherine made the brothers into vampires was when my mother was caught and trapped in a tomb under a church. There she was for a long time before I got here out last summer. But our happiness didn’t last long because she got killed and I ran away from the town but now I’m going back to be with the guy I fell in love with.”  
To say that I was shocked was saying it mildly. I was trying to get my head around what she just had told me. After about 10 minutes, I began to understand what she had said and I said, 

“Thank you for telling me. I think I understand what you told me and I think you are a brave person who dares to go were your mother was killed.”  
Anna smiled at what I just said then she asked, 

“How did you meet Stefan and Damon?”  
I sighed and began to tell her how I met Stephen when I was 9 years old. When he rescued me from a vampire and how we then became good friends until I came back from spending the summer with my dad and he was gone. I heard Anna growl at that but I continued to tell her how I met Damon when he saved me from being raped and that after it became friends and we spent every day together after school until the week before I moved to Forks and I never heard from him until my graduation when a letter arrived from him in which he asked me to come to Mystic Falls.  
When I finished my story, I looked at Anna, who looked so angry, I thought to myself why she would be so angry at my story when she said, 

“I cannot understand how Saint Stefan could just leave you like that without even explaining himself to you. I would understand if Damon would have done it but not Stefan.”  
I looked curiously at Anna before I asked, 

“What do you mean by Saint Stefan?”

"It's a nickname that Damon uses only because he is so kind maybe even too nice sometimes. I think that is why he is called Saint Stefan,"  
I thought for a moment about the nickname that Damon had on Stefan and I couldn’t help but laugh about it when I heard a voice that I hadn’t heard in 2 years. 

“Well hello there Bella,”  
I immediately stopped laughing and looked away from Anna and looked out towards the road where my worst nightmare stood. Victoria, I looked at her with fear, fear that I hadn’t felt since Laurent threatened to kill me and some big wolves saved me from him.  
I haven’t seen or heard anything about Cold Ones since and now she’s standing in front of my car and wants to kill me this ant good. I just got one word out of my mouth “Victoria!”  
Anna looked at me and then Victoria with a questionable look all over her face. When Victoria spoke again, 

“I have been waiting a long time for this. I’ve been trying to get you for 2 years now but every time I tried to get you, I was stopped by those bloody wolves, but now you have no one to guard you or come to your rescue and you even have a dessert with you how lucky am I today. Now I can finally take revenge for the Cullen’s killing my mate.”  
Anna raised an eyebrow and then she stepped out of the car and before I could blink, she was in front of Victoria holding her by the throat and saying, 

"If you think you just got a simple meal Cold One by coming here and threaten my new friend, you have another thing coming."  
And with it she ripped off Victoria's arms before Victoria had time to grasp what Anna had said. Just before Anna would tear off Victoria’s head, Victoria asked, 

"What are you?" 

“I am an original vampire,"  
And with that she ripped off her head and then pulled out a lighter and set fire to her.  
When Anna stepped back into the car where I was still sitting the shock over seeing Victoria and seeing what Anna just did but when it all finally sank in I turned to Anna, hugged her and said, 

"Thank you."  
Anna smiled and said 

"No problem but how have you meet Cold Ones is and how is it she came after you for her mate’s death and not this Cullen’s she talked about?"  
I sighed and began to tell her about my time in Forks from when I first meet Edward until he broke up with me in the woods. Anna was at first surprised, then pleased, and after that really angry. So angry that she screamed, 

"HOW CAN YOU DUMP A GIRL IN THE MIDDLE OF THE WOODS JUST LIKE THAT AND THEN LEAVE HER THERE SO SHE CAN’T FINDER WAY BACK HOME!! If I ever meet the guy, he will wish he was never born"  
I just looked at her for a moment. When she calmed down, she changed the subject really quick.

"So how are you going to get revenge on Stefan?" Anna asked me.  
I thought for a moment, then said, 

"I want to trick him somehow but I do not know how."  
After moments of thinking Anna came with a great plan for revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Twilight Series or The Vampire Diaries.  
> I know that my Spelling is not good, I'm trying to fix it a lite at a time.  
> If you want to help my write to my here or on Fanfiction under the same name.  
> Please leave a comment


	6. Payback

I loved Anna’s plan it was quite simple actually. I would first write a note to Damon and then I would wait outside the city limits, while Anna delivered the note to Damon or the bartender at the Mystic Grill if Damon wasn’t at the grill yet as we had hoped he wasn’t because it would really suck if brawl between Damon and Anna happened when we didn’t need one.  
Plus, if Stefan saw her or the note, the plan wouldn’t work. After having delivered the note Anna would wait outside, to see when Damon and Stefan showed up at the grill. Anna would then come back to me and I would drive into town to meet with Damon and play a prank on Stefan while Anna would try to talk to Jeremy without anyone trying to prevent it. So now I sit in the car and wait for Anna would come back.

 **Damon’s Pov:**  
It had been over two weeks since I wrote a letter to Isabella but received no response. I began to wonder if I had made a fool of myself though. She has not heard from me in years before now but I could not ask anyone about it because I did not want to let anyone to know about her.  
Stefan tried to get me to talk about was bogging me but I just ignore him, I was on my way to the grill to sit there for a while and drink away my worries. So I came in to the grill I went up to the bar as usual and ordered a Bourbon. When the guy came back with my drink he gave me a note I looked at him and said,

"What is this?"

"A young woman told me to give you this when you came in and ordered you’re drink but I had to make sure that your brother was not around when you got it"  
Then he went back to his chores. I took a sip of my drink and opened the note and read:

Dear Damon  
I can only guess that you are probably wondering if I would show up or not, and probably a couple of other things. But just so you know I'll be right with you, but first I need your help.  
I’m sure that I told you about the first vampire who helped me when I was 9 years old, and how we became friends and that he then disappeared from my life when I was returning home after having been with my dad for the summer.  
What I did not know then that I know now, thanks to your letter, is that it was your brother Stefan because I knew his last name but not yours. I could not connect the two of you until now so what I need help with is to get some revenge on Stefan because of that were going to playing a prank on him.  
I will enter as soon as Stefan is in place and I will come up to you at the bar and order a drink. You will begin to flirt with me and pretend like we never seen each other before, and while we're talking and flirting I would guess that Stefan will listen to every word we say after I've say my name.  
So be prepared to play the best theater that you ever have done and have some fun with me at the same time get revenge on him for what he have done. I will see you soon and remember not to let Stefan see this.  
Love Isabella Swan

I picked up the note and put it in my pants pocket with a smile on my face as I drank my drink and thought how much fun my day would be, especially now when Isabella was on the way.

**Bella´s Pov:**

Finally, Anna was back and she told me that she had left the note and Damon had come to the grill and when Anna was coming back to me she saw Stefan and Elena on the way to the grill. So now everything was ready for my little revenge that Damon would help me with I hoped.  
I told Anna that now would be the perfect time for her to go and talk with Jeremy will Elena and Stefan was busy and cannot come and interfere with their chat. Anna had a big smile on her face then she said

"Thank you so much hope everything goes well for you with your mission and we'll see you later."

"Yes we will. See you later and good luck with Jeremy." I said before I drove tortes central of Mystic Falls and tortes the Mystic Grill.  
When I was in front of the Mystic Grill, I parked the car and made myself look hot before I got out. Then I went towards the entrance took a deep breath before I went in. Once inside, I saw Stefan sitting in a booth with some girl.

I just looked at him for a moment before I looked away then looked towards the bar and there I could see Damon sitting drinking a drink so I started to walk towards the bar once there I sat of the chair next to Damon when the bartender asked what I wanted to drink, I said a glass of Spring Village red wine, the bartender nodded and poured himself a glass and gave it to me said thank you and sipped it when I heard Damon dark and coarse voice:

"A girl who knows her wine is not bad, most people just order a glass of red or white wine without thinking about what kind of brand it is but not you apparently"

"I'm not like most people I like to know what I drink, what about you, you are a man who knows what you drink or are you like most people just order a drink and do not care about the brand"

“Unfortunately I am like most people for the most part but if I'm going to have to buy home something I like to know brand so I know that I’m buying the god stuff, now that we has concluded that by I know the name of this beautiful and apparently unusual lady”

"My name is Isabella Swan but called Bella"

"So what's your name?"

"I’m called Damon"

"Damon? Damon what?"

"Just Damon my beautiful angel" he says with a smile

"Did you just call me for a beautiful angel?" I said as I looked at Damon

"What do you not like it?" Damon said with a sad look on his face

"Well no its not that, I was just not expecting it, I have never been called that before" I answered with I smile.  
We continued to talk to each other for a while, while we drank our drinks until Damon said

"Why do not we continue our talk at my house?"

He looked into my eyes like he tried to compel and I played with and said certain if we could take my car and with nod from Damon, we paid our drinks and went out to my car, when Damon see it he to almost lose is balance, it was fun to see how surprised he was over my car, then we jumped into it and I drove torts his house.

**Stefan´s POV:**

I was finally done with school for this week and could spend the weekend with Elena so after we had left our bags at home we went to The Grill I knew it would not take so long until Damon would disturb us there but I didn’t care because I was with Elena and I knew she just loved me and only me because she is nothing like Katherine who played with both of our hearts.  
Once inside The Grill we sat in a booth that was as far away from the bar as possible so we could be buy ourselves, maybe we had been there for 10 minutes when the door opened and in came a girl who looked to be about 20 years of age, I saw that she looked around for a moment before she walked away toward the bar and sat down next to Damon and ordered a glass of red wine.  
I had just decided not to worry about what Damon would do with her when I heard her say that her name was Isabella Swan if I was not already dead, I had probably had a heart attack because it was a name I never thought I'd hear ever again.

I knew that Elena was talking to me but I could not help but listen to Damon and Bella talk / flirt finally after what seemed like an hour so they decided to leave for the Boarding House, I sat there for a while after they left thinking will Elena tried to get my attention but finally I said,

"I must go"

"What is it with you since that girl came in, you been ignoring me." Elena said with a little worried / angry voice,

"I promise I will explain it to you later but now let me take you home so I can stop Damon form what he is going to do with her.”  
I said with a sigh as I and Elena stood up and we walk out to the car, got in the car and I drove her home. After dropping Elena off at her home, I drove as fast as I could to the house and I just hope I get there in time to stop Damon.

 **Bella’s POV:**  
On our way to the Boarding House, I asked Damon how everything was with him and he replied that it was better now that I was there, I just smiled and shook my head at him. When we arrived at the Boarding House, I took out a bag from the trunk then Damon grabbed me and ran us up to his bedroom once there, I went into his bathroom and changed clothes while he changed on in his room.  
When I came out of the Bathroom I then told Damon take the clothes that we just had on us and spread them out from the front door up to his room so it looked like we tore off our clothes on the way up, he disappeared and a few seconds later he was back then we went over to his bed and I crawled under his blanket with clothes on Damon did the same thing, though he had just pants so when Stefan came up, he would think we were have six it would be fun to see his face when he came in.

While we waited Damon and I were talking about different things such as how his life had been since I last saw him and he asked about Forks but before I could tell him about the Cullen’s, he heard a car stopped outside and with that we started to pretending to have sex and just a minute later the door was torn up and in the doorway stood Stefan and we had barely anytime to react until Stefan had run over to the bed and pulled Damon off the bed and had him towards a wall.  
I don’t think he even noticed that Damon had pants on before he starts to shouted at Damon to live me alone, I stare at him for a moment before I got of bed and walked over to him and said,

"So now you care about me after almost 10 years since we last saw each other,"  
Stefan turned his head to look at me and then saw that I was fully dressed and looked angry. Then he turned his head back and saw that Damon had pants on so he released Damon and turned completely around tortes me and asked

"What's going on here?” Before I answer him said Damon,

"This is payback for when you left her without even saying goodbye or explain"  
Stefan looked at Damon for moment before he said

"How do you know that?"

"I told him the first time we meet, but then I did not know you were not his brother because he never told me his last name, I didn’t find out his last name until I got a letter from him on my graduation day”.

 **Stefan’s POV:**  
I was so angry to know that Damon would take advantage of Isabella I could not allow so when I got home so I out of the car and ran inside, when I got inside the front door and saw the clothes that looked spread out all the way up towards Damon's room, I became even angrier so I ran full speed up to his room, tore open the door and ripped Damon from the bed and had him against the wall and told him to leave her alone while we were a moment I heard Isabella saying

"So now do you care about me after almost 10 years since we last saw each other,”  
I turned my head and saw a full dressed Isabella standing right behind me then I looked back at Damon and saw that he was wearing pants when I released him and turned completely towards her and I asked

"What's going on here?" but before she could answer me Damon said,

"This is payback for the way you left her without even saying goodbye or explain", I looked at Damon and said

"How do you know that?" then Isabella said,

"I told him the first time we meet, but then I did not know you were not his brother because he never told me his last name, I didn’t find out his last name until I got a letter from him on my graduation day."  
I could not understand how in the world the two of them could have meet, and I did not understand why Damon would write a letter to her, he barely care about anyone but himself. After a moment of silence Isabella said,

"Maybe we should go down into the living room so we could sit down and talk."  
Damon and I just nodded and after Damon had put on a shirt, we followed her down into the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Twilight Series or The Vampire Diaries.  
> I know that my Spelling is not good, I'm trying to fix it a lite at a time.  
> If you want to help my write to my here or on Fanfiction under the same name.  
> Please leave a comment


	7. The Talk

**Bella’s pov:**

We went down to the living room, I sat down on one of the couches will Stefan sat down on the other couch while Damon went over to the bar and poured two glasses with alcohol. Then came and sat next to me and gave me one of the glasses, I thanked Damon for the drink then drank a little bit of it before I turned toward Stefan.

"So you're probably wondering how I know Damon right?" I asked Stefan. He just nodded,

"I'll begin to tell from when I came back home after having been with Charlie the summer we last saw each other until I got the letter from Damon and I do not want any of you interrupting me before I'm done. You can ask questions in gradually okay?" Again received a nod from Stefan and Damon. I took a deep breath then I started to tell.

"When I came home from having been with my dad in Forks that summer I was so looking forward to see you again Stefan that I almost could not sleep the night before. So the next day after school, I hurried to the library to see you but when I got there and didn’t see you there, I thought that you've probably just been delayed. So I sat down at a table and started doing my homework but when you still had not arrived when I was done, I started to get a little worried but I thought you may have lost track of time. So I sat and read a book for a while before I had to go home since Reneé would come home and would like to have dinner so I went home. Then I began to think that maybe you just forgot it was today we would meet so I repeated day in a whole week every day that passed and you did not show up, I became more and more anxious and eventually sad, I thought you had been killed by another vampire because you did not show up or you just didn’t care for me anymore. I cried for you that night after that I decided not to go to the library any more time if I was not forced on it had all the memories of you where over the years as I went on with my life and never saw any more vampire until that night I meet Damon."

I drank some more of my drink and took another deep breath before I continued,

"When I was 15 years old, I had been in the store to buy what I needed for dinner. When I was done and came out of the store I saw a bunch of guys standing at a distance when they saw me one of them whistled for me. I decided to ignore them and started to walk home but I could only walk a few blocks before they grabbed me and pulled me into a blind alley and a guy started to pull off my clothes, while the others held me down. Just before I would have been raped, Damon popped up out of nowhere and scared away them from me after I had dressed myself he followed me home and before I closed the door I said, If you try to make me forget all about this evening you can forget about it, your mind tricks do not work on me’ then I said good night and closed the door. A few days later he stood outside my school and said he wanted to talk to me. I suggested that he could come home with me because no one was there, so we came home and we sat talking for a while. After a day it became almost a daily routine that he came home to me after school and we talk. He helped me with my homework then we watched TV or went out and had fun everything was perfect until the day when I decided to move to Forks. I saw that Damon was sad that I could be moving but he understood, I gave him all the info he would need if he would like to contact me. That was the last time I saw or heard anything from him than a week later I moved."

"After I came to Forks my life was once again foiled when I encounter a family by the name of the Cullen's, they weren’t human but a coven of Cold Ones who acts like a family and they drink from animals not people. There were seven of them Carlisle who was the father of the family and worked as a doctor at the local hospital, then we have his mate Esme who is the mother of the family. We have children first, we have Alice and her mate Jasper. She can see future, but she could only see the outcome of a decision once it is made and Jasper could sense and manipulate the emotions of those around him. After that we have Rosalie and Emmett none of them have any powers to Rosalie is very beautiful and Emmett are very strong. Finally, we have the guy that I had love interested in and his name was Edward and he could read everyone's thoughts except mine. We had wonderful time together until the day when three nomads came to town. One of them had the gift of being able to track down anyone anywhere so when he saw that they protected me, it became a game for him. They tried to trick him but they could not.

He tricked me into believing that he had Reneé so I took me to my old ballet school once there it turned out that it was a recording he had and not my mother so he attacked me. He broke my leg and just when Edward appeared, he bit me in one of the wrist. While Emmett and Jasper tore him to pieces and set fire to him, Edward sucked the venom out of my body. When I woke up, I was in the hospital where I then after another week of being in the hospital, I got to go home. A few months later, it was my birthday and Alice had fixed a party for me at their house. Everything was fine until I opened a package and cut myself on the paper. Then I saw that the eyes of Edward turned black but it was not he who would attacked me, it was Jasper. Edward pushed me behind him, he forgot about the one café table with the glass plates. So when he pushed me I was pushed straight in them which gave me small wounds. Carlisle fixed me up after when he was done, Edward drove me home and did not see him until three days later when took me for a walk in the woods behind the house and he told me that he and his family would move. Then he said that he did not love me and that I was just a plaything for him and his family, then he left me with a broken heart in the woods. It took me a couple of months before I could live again. After I started to hang out with a friend from the rez everything was starting to look better. But then he dumped me after a while so I focused myself on my studies and have now graduated from high school "

When I was done, I drank from my glass and I said "Any questions."

**Stefan’s pov:**

I just sat and listen to what Bella was telling us, as she explains how she felt after I never showed up as I had promised her. I felt so ashamed but I cannot remember why I left town or why I did not come back. Then when she explains how she and Damon became friends I got a little happier that my brother has someone besides Ric to be a friend to. Then when she talks about her time in Forks and everything that happened to her there, I get so angry that I wanted to break something.

**Damon’s Pov:**

Sitting and listening to what Isabella was telling was hard for me to hear for the most part, especially when she talk about her life in Forks. I just wanted to kill the basted how could he hurt her but I knew she wouldn’t like that.

**Bella’s pov:**

I just sat and looked at Stefan and Damon. They seemed to be in shock over what I had told them and when 30 minutes had passed and none of them had said something, just sitting on the couches and staring into thin air, I got up when over to the bar, put down the glass and went into the kitchen. I filled two glasses of water, went back to the living room and threw water in both of their faces. It got them to come out of the shock with a jerk.

"Why did you do that for?" said Damon.

“For you to wake up. You have been sitting and staring for about 30 minutes and I thought it was enough so I threw water on you to wake up. So I ask you again, do you have any questions?"

"You said there were three nomads who came, one died at the ballet studio what happened to the other two?" asked Stefan

"One of them, whose name is Laurent, helped us and want to start his life with the Cullen's cousins Denali's but with Victoria being James’ mate, came to him and asked him to catch me and take me to her, he did come but he thought it was better to kill me. But before he could do it out came the big wolves or dogs came out of the woods and chased him away and probably killed him. Victoria I thought she had given up on me and gone after the Cullen’s until she appeared in front of me outside of Richmond. If it had not been for my new friend, I had either been dead or turning in to a Cold on by now.” I replied.

"So you get a new friend what's the name of person we might know the individual?" asked Damon.

"I will not tell you what the person’s name is, you find out later," It was all I gave the answer to that question.

"Bella, I really didn’t want to leave you without saying goodbye. I really don’t know why I left town, I do not remember,” said Stefan.

"You cannot remember how can that be possible?! I thought you remember everything!!" I said with a little angry voice.

“I can explain that,” says a voice from the door.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Twilight Series or The Vampire Diaries.  
> I know that my Spelling is not good, I'm trying to fix it a lite at a time.  
> If you want to help my write to my here or on Fanfiction under the same name.  
> Please leave a comment


	8. Truth

**Unknown POV:**

I cannot understand why mother is doing this. To have a ball and invite everyone that lives in Mystic Falls to it and that I and my siblings are forced to deliver them personally to everyone. Lucky it goes fast with vampire speed and that I am almost done, I just have the Salvatore’s left.

Now I'm almost at their house when I heard a female speaking but the female voice I hear does not belong to Elena or anyone else of Salvatore’s female companions but to someone I have not seen for almost 10 years. When I come up closer to the front door I hear her talk about how if it wasn’t for her new friend she would be dead and when she dated a cold one. I began to wonder how on earth she knows about Cold Ones without being dead or one of them! Then I hear Stefan say that he does not remember why he left Phoenix or why he had not said goodbye to her, then I remember that I was the reason for this and it was probably best that I tell it considering she seems angry at Stefan because of it, so I open the door and says

"I can explain that".

**Bella’s POV:**

I turn my head towards the front door and there stands a man I have not seen since shortly after I finished in fourth grade. At the door, stood my old history teacher Mr. Elijah Smith.

“Elijah what are you doing here?” I ask, both Stefan and Damon look at me like I have got two heads

“You know Elijah?” Damon asks.

“Yes he was my history teacher when I was in fourth grade. But the real question is why are you here and how do you know each other?”

"Bella, you remember when I told you about vampires" says Stefan I nod. "Do you remember that I told you about a family of vampires who was the origin of our race?" Stefan asks

"Yes, I remember vaguely that you told me but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Isabella, I am one of them in that family, my name isn’t Elijah Smith, it’s Elijah Mikealsson and I pray that you forgive me for all of the harm I have caused you," said Elijah.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when I came to Phoenix, I did not want anyone to know who I was because I as afraid that my brother Nicklaus wound come and find me, so when I encounter Stefan as he recognized me as one of the originals I compelled him to forgot about me, and why he still was in town so when I was done he left town. So as you see it's my fault and for that I am so very sorry for.”

I just sat there in a minor state of shock over what I have just heard but I eventually take a deep breath and go over to Elijah now standing by the fireplace with his back to me, I go up to him and place hand on his shoulder making him turn around, when he looks at me I take his hand and then I say with a little smile on my face,

"I understand why you did it and you do not have to apologize for what you did. For in my eyes, you've already done all you could to set things write without knowing it. And if it was not for you, I would have been sad much longer because when you came in for the very first lesson you maid me smile and laughing without me having to push myself to do it, you became a friend to me. I missed your help when the others students bullied me because I was behaving like an adult person more than a child. You saw that I could develop into the person I am today and for that I am eternally grateful."

Elijah smiled at me and said

"Thank you Isabella for your kind words, but I still feel horrible because I have caused you so much sadness in your life and you Stefan for making you leave this lovely lady."

"Stop apologizing, Elijah, I have told you you're forgiven I mean it"

“But” he starts to say,

"I agree with Bella" says Stefan suddenly

"You're right what you did was wrong but as Bella said you have more than made up for it without knowing it, so it is enough with the apologies."

Elijah just smile and nod.

**Elijah´s POV:**

I cannot understand why Stefan and Isabella forgave me so easily, I know they said that I have already done everything necessary to make amends to them but I will still do anything to earn their forgiveness for my crime against them. I broke out of my mind when Damon asked,

"How come you're here, and I do not think it was to meet with Isabella?"

"No it wasn’t that was just pure luck, I almost forgot why I came here, I'm here to invite you all to a ball which we will organize next Saturday and my mother would like you to come."

"So you're saying that you are holding a ball and inviting us to show us that you are not as nasty as you really are," said Damon.

"Damon, you don’t say that to people who came here with a friendly agenda" says Bella.

"Thank you so much Isabella but I understand Mr. Salvatore's opinion, my family is not the nicest of people but now that our mother is back, we'll try to go back and behave as we did when we were human."

"Why should we believe you this time you have lied and betrayed us before so you think everything should be fine now just because your mother is back from the dead?!" says Damon.

Before I can answer, says Stefan

"We'll think about it and then we'll see if we come next week."

"Good I hope to see you then and Isabella it was nice to see you again hope to see you at the ball," I say with a smile.

"It was nice to see you too again Elijah," she replies with a smile.

Then I go out of their house on the way home again.

**Damon´s POV**

I barely understand that Bella knows Elijah or how she and Stefan can forgive him for what has been made against them all for so many years ago if I were them, I would be so angry but of course they're not me though. I know that Stefan can keep a straight face when it comes to being angry at someone, I have seen when it comes to me but Bella she is so wonderful she could never be angry with anyone as long as she can always find a bright side of things, and that is what I like her the most. I come out of my mind by Bella saying

"It's been a long day and so now I go into the kitchen and make something to eat then I want to go to sleep so if any of you can show me where the kitchen is and where I can sleep so I would be very grateful"

"Come with me and I'll show you where you can sleep while you are here,"

"Ok I’ll just get my stuff out of the trunk and by the way, Damon, I will not sleep in your room with you" she says as she walks out the front door.

I just stand there in shock for a moment about what she said while Stefan stands and laugh at me, soon she comes back through the front door with her bags and I show her one of the guestrooms, she leaves her bags by the closet before I show her kitchen. While she is in the kitchen and fix something to eat for us three, I go back to the living room and goes to the bar taking a glass of whiskey before I sit down in the armchair and watching Stefan sitting on the couch. After a while seated in silence, I asked Stefan

"What are we going to do about this ball should we go or not?"

"I do intend to talk with Elena about the first before taking any decision," says Stefan just when I going to answer I hear Bella say

"I think we should go, it's not every day you get invited to a ball and I think it sounds like fun"

"Bella, you don’t know the rest of the family Mikealson they are not exactly known for were nice and pleasant as Elijah"

"I can understand that but if there really trying to show people in this town that there trying to change then let them show it. We go to the ball to see if what Elijah was telling the truth or not."

she answers before I or Stefan can give an answer to the thing she says

"Enough talking about the ball tonight, dinner is ready if you are interested"

Then she walks out of the living room on her the way troths to the dining room, I look at Stefan who raises his shoulders and then getting up from the couch to go after Bella, I drink up my drink and then I follow them.

**Bella’s POV**

After dinner, the guys say they can clean the dishes because I cooked dinner so I go up to the guest room, which will be my room for the time being and take out my cell phone and call Charlie:

"Forks police station Sheriff Swan speaking."

"Hey Dad, it's me."

"Bella how are you? Have you arrived in Mystic Falls?”

"I'm fine and yes I have arrived just eaten dinner and am about to go to bed."

"That’s good that you have got there safely. How it was to see my friend again?"

"It's fun to see him again I missed him, it'll be really fun to stay here for a while."

"Does he treats good?"

"Yes dad, he does, we’ll meet some friends of his tomorrow."

"That’s good Bella I’m sure you will make some new friends."

"I hope so to dad. Talk to you later in the week okay."

"Okay love you Bella"

"Love you too Dad good night"

"Good night”

I end the call then I notice that Stefan stands in the doorway to the room, I put away the cell phone, take my bathroom products and walked over to him, when I reach him, I say

"What can I do for you?"

"Can we talk?"

"Can we do that tomorrow it's been a long day and I need to sleep"

"Okay, we're talking tomorrow morning good night Bella."

"Good night Stefan."

With that said he disappeared from the doorway and I walked into the bathroom. After I was done in there and came back to bedroom, I find Damon lying on the bed. I just shake my head before I went up to him and said,

"Damon, what are you doing?"

"Nothing just waiting for you to lie down with me,"

"Damon just like I said to Stefan, it's been a long day and all I want now is to sleep.”

“Then come to bed,”

“Alone Damon, not with you in bed too."

"Okay, it was just a suggestion. I just thought you'd like some male company in bed the first evening here,” he says with a smirk.

“I think we both know it was not what you are a suggestion but thanks for your concern. But I think I'm good, see you tomorrow good night Damon"

"Good night Bella, I'm glad you are here" Damon says before he kissed me on the cheek and disappears through the door closing it behind him, it takes a while before I realized what just happened but I shack my head go over to my bags take out my PJs put them on then I go over to the bed and climbs in it after a while I managed to fall asleep thinking about tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Twilight Series or The Vampire Diaries.  
> I know that my Spelling is not good, I'm trying to fix it a lite at a time.  
> If you want to help my write to my here or on Fanfiction under the same name.  
> Please leave a comment


	9. Anger

**Anna’s POV:**

While everything was going on between Bella, Damon and Stefan, I was standing outside Gilbert's house and was pretty nervous about how Jeremy would react seeing me again now that I’m back after being gone for over a year and that when I left town, I didn´t say good bye to him. But I knew that I couldn’t run away again, it was time to take action so I knocked on the door and waited for someone to come and open. I had only waited for about a minute before the door opened and standing there was Jeremy, just when I was about to say hi I was embraced in a warm hug. To say I was surprised was an understatement more shocked that he just stood there and hug me just like that for what seemed to have been an eternity. As he let go of me, he said,

"I thought I'd never see you again."

I had a small smile on my lips and with tears in my eyes when I said,

"I've missed you so much. I'm so sorry I just abandoned you, it was never my intention but when I saw my mother dead I just felt that I needed to escape this town before it was my turn."

By the time I was done I was sobbing. Jeremy just hugged me again and said,

“I understand why you left me. I'm not mad at you, I'm just glad you came back.”

I just nodded at what he said and after a moment he said,

“Maybe we should move this into the house and you can tell me what you have been doing for the last year.”

Jeremy and I let go of each other before he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the living room where we sat down and started talking about everything that had happened since we last saw each other. When we were in the midst of talking the front door opened and Elena came in. When she saw me, she immediately started screaming at Jeremy that he should get away from me that I was dangerous to be around. Then she screamed at me to leave the house before she retrieves a stake and kill me but Jeremy only shouted back that I am no more dangerous than Damon and Stefan, that I was his friend, and I was to remain in the house how long I wanted to. Then he told Elena that she has no control over what he does all the time, just when Elena was going to give comebacks as the doorbell rang and she went to open it.

**Elena’s POV:**

To say that I was angry was an understatement, first I get dumped outside the house by Stefan without an explanation why, and then when I come to see the vampire Anna on the couch with Jeremy, that just made me even angrier. So I shouted at them but Jeremy just shouted back just when I would yell back at him the doorbell rang. So I went over to the door took a deep breath and opened the door and outside stood Klaus. To say I was surprised was putting it mildly, I was angry that he stood there outside the front door with an smirk on his face, I about screamed at him when I asked what he wanted. He looked at me for a minute before he said,

“I understand you're angry at me after all that has happened and for that I ask you for your forgiveness but I'm not just here to apologize, I'm here to invite you and your brother to a ball that my mother is arranging for in a few days and she would very much like it if you come.”

Just when I thought to answer him, Jeremy and Anna came up behind me and when Klaus saw them, he smiled and said,

“Nice to see you again Jeremy and who’s this young lady you have beside you is? she looks familiar.”

Jeremy said nothing but looked a lite screed but Anna just swallowed a bit before she said,

“My name is Annabelle Zhu, Mr. Mikaelson. I believe you met my mother once before she started working for Katherine?”

“Ah yes Pearl! She was an interesting person I was sad when I heard that she had first been locked in a tomb for over 250 years and then only get to live a few months with you before she was killed,” Klaus answers with a sad smile on his face.

Anna just give him a small nod as a thanks before taking Jeremy’s hand in hers. I just stare between Anna and Klaus with an angry look in my eyes before I respond to the invitation Klaus came to give me,

“Why would we go to a ball that is a tribute to the people who destroyed our family?”

“Please, it would be an honor to have you there and see it as a way for us to apologize for everything we have done to you and this town,”

Klaus says before he gives me the invitation and runs away. I take the invitation and throw it in the nearest trash can before I stomp my way up the stairs into my room and throw the door behind me while Anna and Jeremy remain down there and stares after me. Once in my room, I throw myself on my bed and just lie there and stare up at the ceiling and trying to bring down my anger after what felt like a lives’ time. My anger started to disappear slowly but surely when it was almost completely goon, I decided to call Stefan and hear when we should meet tomorrow to talk about why he was so worried about the girl that Damon left the grill and how we would do with the ball so I took out my cell phone and pressed the number 1 and then hook for quick connect me to him, but apparently he has the phone off because I got voice mail so after the tone came I said,

“Hello Stefan it's Elena, I just want to check with you when we should meet tomorrow call or text me when you hear this I love you,” and hung up, put the cell phone on the bedside table and went into the bathroom to take a shower, when I came out of the bathroom, I checked the cell phone but there was no answer yet so I put on some loose dress clothes and sat me down at my desk and did my homework right until I was done. 

Then Jeremy said that dinner was ready so I went down the stairs and when I came into the kitchen, I saw that Anna was still here. I decided not to say anything so I sat down on the other side of the table and began to eat with Jeremy and Anna sat and talk as well as eat some in between too I could feel the anger coming back but did not make a scene while Alaric was in close proximity after dinner, I hurried to wash up all the dishes then I ran almost up to my room to avoid Anna when I came into the room so I checked the phone again but still nothing felt anger were rising even more so I decided to take my diary and write down all day so maybe my anger disappeared, took out the diary out of hiding and went and sat down on the window seat and began writing.

_Dear Diary_

_Today has been a problem today everything was fine while I was in school, Stefan and I had a nice time after we dumped off my things at home. We decided to go to the grill and that was where all things went wrong. After we had perhaps been for 10 minutes, a girl came up that I had never seen before and went almost directly to the bar while I tried to talk to Stefan as he seemed more interested in what Damon and the new girl did to almost immediately after they left the grill so said Stefan that he must go and would leave me at home._

_I did not understand anything and only thing Stefan said was that he would explain later, after he had dropped me off at home so I went in and find Jeremy on the couch with Anna the last vampire that I wanted to have around him so I yelled at her to leave the house and him alone but Jeremy just screamed back. I felt anger towards her and I really do not know why before I he answer Jeremy will ring the doorbell and off can I find Klaus and he gives me an invitation to a ball that his family would have and I and the rest of the family were invited to it. Before I he answer him appeared Jeremy and Anna up behind me and had apparently Klaus knew Anna's mom then I just felt more anger even though Klaus apologized for everything he had done so I ran up to my room and tried to bring down the anger but it took over 1 hour to get it down._

_Later I called Stefan but he didn’t answer me and has not called or text me back yet, I don’t understand why Stefan reacted so strongly tortes the new girl. It’s not so unusual that Damon picks up girls at the grill so why is this girl so special I really hope Stefan has a good explanation to me tomorrow otherwise he in big trouble. When I got downstairs again I see Anna with Jeremy at the dinner table together I feel the anger inside me coming back up because of her._

I laid back my Diary in its hiding spec went in to the bathroom and prepared me to sleep then I went back to my room and place my body under the covers and fell asleep with one thought in my head why I was so angry.

**Jeremy’s POV:**

I thought that this day would be another boring day but oh how I was wrong in the first place so I did not have excluded fitness classes because the teacher was sick. When I came home and did my homework, I had just finished when the doorbell rings and when I opened the door and sees Anna just throw myself in on her in a hug and just feel relief that she's back with me unscathed. We go into the house sit down and start talking and a while later Elena comes home and I thought she would be away longer with Stefan but apparently not.

When she come home and sees Anna, she begins to scream at her that I do not understand why Anna has never done anything wrong to her, why she begins now suddenly acting like a bitch and give her the answers to speech. She was just about to answer me when we hear the doorbell ring again and Elena goes and open it, soon we hear the familiar voice of Klaus so Anna and I go to see what he wants. When we come to the door and Klaus sees Anna wonder he immediately who she is because she looks familiar to him, I dare not say anything because I'm a little scared of him, considering everything that has happened.

Anna seems to be lacking fear of him, she also acted as a perfect young lady and introduced herself to him, and I could see that Klaus was a little moved when he heard that she was Pearl's daughter. I could not understand that the monster Klaus had feelings after that he gives Elena an envelope he disappeared and Elena just threw the envelope a way and stomped her way upstairs to her room and slammed the door shut. I and Anna just stood and stared after her for a while before I went and picked up the envelope and opened it in that there was an invitation, and on it steed:

_You are hereby invited to a ball that family Mikaelson will keep Saturday, June 9 at 7pm at our home and we hope you will come and have a great time Sincerely Family Mikaelson._

I looked in surprise at the invitation could not understand why they would have a ball and think that wouldn’t be a good idea to go even though I know most people do not know about what they are or what they've done it still feels wrong. I put the invitation on the bench in the kitchen so that we talk about tomorrow because tonight would be a bad idea considering Elena's mood. I walked back to the couch where Anna now is sitting and we continued to talk for a while before Alaric came home, I intrudes them to each other before we went into the kitchen to prepare dinner. When everything was ready, Elena came back down and I saw that she was not happy that Anna was still here but I did not care about that, all I cared about was that Anna was back. After dinner it was time for Anna to go but we decided that we would meet tomorrow on the grill after she had gone I went up to my room made me prepared and went to bed and could not wait for morning to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Twilight Series or The Vampire Diaries.  
> I know that my Spelling is not good, I'm trying to fix it a lite at a time.  
> If you want to help my write to my here or on Fanfiction under the same name.  
> Please leave a comment


	10. Meeting

**Damon’s POV:**

I woke up with a smile on my face. My best friend (even though Ric was next with it) was back in my life. I could barely understand it after all I have done to the people of Mystic Falls and against Stefan.

I had nevertheless thought to write a letter and received back a person I never thought I see again but she was in the house with me but what gave me an even bigger surprise, except to know that she knew Stefan, was that she also knew Elijah but I was well live with in order to have her in my life again.

I decided to go down to the kitchen to cook a breakfast for her but when I got to the ground floor I saw Anna and I thought I would never see her in Mystic Falls. I grab her and throw her against the wall, grab a chair, broke a leg and prepare to drive it into her heart when I hear someone shout 'no'.

**Stefan’s POV:**

I woke up the next morning at 8 o’clock thinking it had to been a dream. All of it from when I see Bella step inside The Grill, seeing her speaking then leaving with Damon, coming home finding clothes all the way up to his room, finding Damon and Bella in bed, finding out it was a hoax, having argument with her, finding out that Elijah made me forget my appointment with Bella and finding out that Bella knows him.

But it wasn’t a dream because I heard a heartbeat and I know it wasn’t Elena because it was too early for her to be up on a Saturday. So I went and took a shower and then got dressed before going down to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Just as I was going out of my bedroom I realized that I did not have my cell phone, so I got over to the nightstand and picked it up and saw that I had a message from Elena and saw that it had been sent last night.

Remembering that I would have threats of me to her last night but completely forgot about it because Bella, so I sent her a message that read:

_"Good morning Elena sorry I forgot to get back with you yesterday evening was so busy with somethings, that I did not hear the phone I thought we could meet at The Grill at 12 o'clock tell the others I have someone with me. I want you all to meet see you there love you."_

So I sent it and hoped that she would not be too mad at me when I returned me to the door, I heard someone being thrown in the way on the ground floor and protected me down to see what is going on.

**Bella’s POV:**

I awoke to a text message at first I didn’t know where I was then I remembered that I was in Mystic Falls at Stefan’s and Damon’s home, I reached for the phone and see it was from Anna telling me that she was coming over in about 30min to talk to me and the brothers.

I got out of bed and went to take a shower and the get dressed, when I was done and I had just gotten down the staircases hear slamming noise and when I turn the corner I see Damon holding a wooden piece of a chair in one hand and Anna in the other, he is about to kill here so I scream NO at him and hurried forward to grab his hand to try to stop him.

Damon looks at me and asked

“Bella why are you trying to stop me?” and I replay

“Because I don’t want you to kill Anna when I owe her my life!” Damon looks at me with a confused expression on his face just the Stefan comes up to us and ask

“What do you mean you owe her your life?”

“Remember that I told you last night that my new friend saved my life from Victoria? Well it was Anna so if you kill her you lose me.” Damon lets go of Anna, as soon as he does it Anna hugs me and says

“Thank you but you know I can take here of myself I’m older then him”

“Yeah I know but I couldn’t help it you are my friend and none is going to hurt you how knows me” and with that she and I started to laugh, Damon and Stefan just stood there watch us.

After a little will we stopped laughing and while Anna went to the living room, I went to the kitchen to make breakfast for everyone.

While I'm about to take out things from the fridge, Damon walked into the kitchen and get a cup of coffee and stands on the other side of the kitchen island where I stand and checking of the things I have produced so nothing lacking to the batter so I can make pancakes, so I asked Damon where there was a bowl, a whisk and a frying pan and he showed me where everything was.

When I had prepared batter and started frying some pancakes Damon asks

"So you and Anna are friends?"

"Damon if someone saves your life without knowing what it is all about or who you are, would you not also become friends with that person.”

"You have a point there, but that does not mean I like her."

"I expect nor given what happened the last time she was in town but you may well try for me being nice to her please!"

"For your sake, I'll be nice to her." "Well now help me take what is needed into the dining room the pancakes are almost ready".

The breakfast was actually quite nice, Damon did behave against Anna as well as against Stefan, and we talked about everything that had happened to them since I last saw them two brothers.

They talked about everything that had happened in Mystic Falls including everything about Elijah and his family after that Anna told us everything that she had been through since she became a vampire everything that I was told was quiet interesting.

After breakfast was finished Stefan helped me out with everything that was going into the kitchen and I was actually surprised that they had a dishwasher when it was charged, said Stefan

"Bella, I would again like to apologize for what happened in Phoenix."

"Stefan now we both know that it was Elijah’s fault, not yours, so you do not have to apologize, I have forgiven you" Stefan smiled when I said it then I took his hand and we walked out of the kitchen and into the living room where Anna and Damon were.

"Well what are we all doing today?" I asked when I sat down next to Anna

"I'll be meeting Jeremy later at the grill." replied Anna

"So all went well yesterday, I take it."

"Oh yeah, we sat and talked and had a really nice time until Elena came home."

"What happened when Jeremy's sister came home?"

"She starts screaming at us that I should leave him alone and stuff like that. Klaus appeared with the invitation to the ball after that she said no more throughout the evening even though she kept watching us during dinner with what looked like pure hatred in her eyes,"

"That does not sound good have any of you noticed any of that?" I asked Damon and Stefan

"I have not noticed anything but I'm not with her so much, have you noticed any Stefan?" asks Damon

"I noticed that her temper was a little different lately, but it's not so surprisingly her biological parents, her adoptive parents and her aunt has died in less than 2yrs but for her just yell at someone for no reason is new for me" answers Stefan

"Hope she just had a badnight thenand sheis bettertoday,"I sayexactlywhen Stefangetsa text messageheis watchingthesmiles andthen says

"Let's hope so because we'll meet her and the rest of the gang in an hour down at the grill”

"Then its best we go and ready then see you there Anna" I say before I hurry out of the room and up the stairs to get ready.

**Elena’s POV**

I woke up at 9 o'clock got up and prepare my things for when I come back out again, I check my phone and see a message from Stefan that read: _"Good morning Elena sorry I forgot to get back to you yesterday evening was so busy with things that I did not hear the phone I thought we could meet at The Grill at 12 o'clock tell the others I have someone with me that I want you all to meet see you there love you"_

I hasten to write to the others and hope it works for everyone leaving the phone in my room and go downstairs to eat breakfast well down there, I see Jeremy and Alaric sitting in the living room and watch TV so I say

"Good morning, Stefan wants to see you at the grill 12 o'clock hope you can go"

"Good morning Elena that's no problem for me I had no plans for today anyway" answer Alaric

"I'm going to meet Anna there so I’m in" said Jeremy I almost see red when he said he would meet with Anna but I said nothing and went into the kitchen to eat after I've eaten and washed the dishes.

I go back up to my room and see that the others have answered that they can so I am writing in response to Stefan _"Good morning Stefan, I received a response from everyone and they will be at the grill about an hour see you there love you”_ I put one some make up then went back down the stairs and out the front door and went to the grill.

**Bella’s POV**

I told the guys that I would meet them on the grill because I wanted to see around town before I would meet up with them so I went down to town, parked the car outside the grill and then I went and checked some of the storefront after I went to the small park they had.

I was so busy checking on everything around me that I did not see the guy in front of me as I walked into him

"Oh forgive me it was not my intention I wasn't watching where I was going"

"I do not mind you feel free to walk into me anytime sweetie" said the stranger, I stand there for a moment, studying him before I say

"Let me guess you are one of Elijah's siblings?" to say that the guy was surprised was an understatement, he looked like being in shock right then an older woman came up with a younger woman who I assumed was her daughter and then the younger of them said,

"Kol what is wrong with you people may believe that you have never seen a woman before,"

"I think it’s probably more my question that has put him in this state," I said with a little laugh,

"So what did you ask my son," the elder lady asked,

"I asked if he was one of Elijah's siblings,"

"You know, Elijah?" the younger one asked,

"Yes, he was my teacher when I was younger, he always made me do my best in everything I tried, he was a good friend and mentor to me that year he was my teacher," I replied with a smile,

"It sounds like Elijah by the way my name is Esther, I'm Elijah's mother and this is Rebekah his sister and pointed to the young woman beside her then she looked at Kol and said

“It seems he will be stuck in this state for a while,"

"Yes it does by the way my name is Isabella Swan but most people call me Bella, it's nice to meet some of Elijah's family hopefully we will meet some more times but for now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and meet my friends and some of their friends"

"Yes, we will surely see each more times during the week if not we will be seeing you at the ball right?" Rebekah asked

"I would never miss a chance to go to a ball bye for now," I say before I leave them with a shocked Kol.

I went to the grill, once inside, I see that Stefan and Damon hadn’t arrived get so I walked over to the bar and sat down and said I wanted a beer, the guy asking for ID, she shows it then he gives me the beer just when I'll pay, I hear a voice that says

"Allow me," I turn around and looks at the stranger studying him for a while then I say

"Thank you very much Mr.?"

"Klaus and this is my brother Finn" he says, pointing one person short distance from us,

"Isabella Swan but most people call me Bella so you're the famous Klaus"

"You know who I am?"

"I've been hearing a lot about you and your family from the Salvatore brothers"

"So you're friends with Salvatore brothers”

"Yes I am, but that does not mean we can't be friends too, because I've learned that you do not judge people by what others think that one should form his own opinion."

"You seems like a very smart and wise person”

"Yes I have heard this before from Elijah"

"You know Elijah?"

“Yes I do but if you want to know how you have to ask him or your mother or your sister because I met them just before I came in here after having sat Kol in shock” with the last thing I said I had both Klaus and Finn laughing ate it

"I wished I had seen that and wished I had more time to talk to you but unfortunately we have to take us home mother wants us to have lunch together today", says Klaus

"I do not mind I'm going to meet with the brothers and their friends soon, but we will certainly meet more times during the week so at the ball"

Shortly afterKlausand Finnhad left thegrillDamonpoppedupwith an older manwhoIassumed wasAlaricashewrote in theletter,whenDamonsees me, he hurriesto me withAlariccomingafter him

"Isabella there you are, I have someone I want you meet before you meet the rest of the gang, this is my friend Alaric Saltzman, or as he likes to be called Ric, Ric this is my friend from Phoenix, Isabella Swan," he says with a smile,

"Nice to meet you, Ric, Damon has told me a lot about you"

"Nice to meet you Isabella, how do you know Damon?"

"I tell it to you when I tell the others so I will not have to repeat myself".

While Ric and Damon orders a beer was, I see a bunch of teenagers coming in on the grill and with them was Stefan and holding hands with a girl who I assume is Elena.

I see them sit down at a booth further back so I turn to Ric and Damon and says

"Maybe we should take our beer away to the rest of the gang" they just nod and we go away to them, when we come closer so I hear Elena saying

"Who was it you wanted we could meet", I replay before Stefan can answer,

"That would be me" and the gang looks up at me when I come up to the booth with Damon and Ric, we take the respective chair from one of the tables and put them on the side of the booth

"Who are you," asks a blonde girl "My name is Isabella Swan but most people call me Bella who are you" Girl responds

"I'm Caroline Forbes, this is Tyler Lockwood" and pointing to the guy next to here then to a girl with short dark hair named Bonnie Bennett, then to the brown haired girl that I knew was Elena then the guy closest to me and said that his name was Jeremy Gilbert then I said

"So you are Jeremy, Anna cannot stop talking about"

"You know Anna"

"Yes I do, she is my guardian angel or maybe guardian vampire I should say instead," I say with a laugh it is followed by the rest of the booth also except Elena.

"So how do you know Stefan?" said Elena with a little angry voice.

"I know both Stefan and Damon from the days when I lived in Phoenix with my mother," I say.

I then tell them all how both saved me at various times in my life, how Stefan abandoned me, how I then moved to Forks to my dad and fell in love with Edward and life with him (even showed the scar) until he left me in the forest.

How I was afterwards until I received help from a friend until he abandoned me as wile and how I decided to for focus on school until I graduate.

I announced that I received a letter from Damon (though not everything that stood in it) and how I then decided to go here and even told how Anna saved my life and even how I got knowing that Stefan is not abandoned me on purpose, except that Elijah did that he gave me.

After I was done, Caroline said

"Amazing what you have experienced in your lifetime so far and I thought ours was tough but it is not over."

"Thanks but I think I would never manage to get over the lose a family so if any one shown true strength it’s Jeremy and Elena"

We continued to talk about everything in a number of hours and I had a really nice time, Anna came by a little later and soon she was also featured in the talk I was also introduced to Matt Donovan who came along on one of their breaks.

I liked really gang, it felt like I had known them forever and it seemed like the others felt the same way except Elena who did not appreciate me, but played a great spectacle with the others around all was well.

We sat there and talked until several of the gang had to go home to eat dinner so I excused myself to go to the bathroom before I was going home to make dinner prepared with the help of Damon.

Just after I had finished in the bathroom when came Elena in and said

"If you think you can just show up and snatch them away from me then think again" I stared at her like crazy and said

"I'm here to hang out with my friends and maybe acquire some new ones but I would never try to get them to stop spending time with you"

"Well then, we are on the same page because in the end of the day they would rather be with me than with you"

It was the last thing she said before she went out from the bathroom and I just stood there with a questioning look, but decided to ignore her madness so I did what I needed to do then I went out to the party that was left before we went home to Salvatore's, after dinner so I said good night to the brothers and went up to my room and got ready and into the bed as soon as my head hit the pillow I was a sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Twilight Series or The Vampire Diaries.  
> I know that my Spelling is not good, I'm trying to fix it a lite at a time.  
> If you want to help my write to my here or on Fanfiction under the same name.  
> Please leave a comment


	11. The first few days

**Bella's POV:**

I have already been to Mystic Falls for a couple of days is quite incredible how I love this and the people in it, on Sunday I had been asked by Bonnie to come over to her place, we talked about her family and I found out that she is a witch, she also showed me a grimoire owned by one of her ancestors, she showed some spells she had learned, I was very impressed with what she could do and that she had learned all of this on all of her own after her grandmother died.

Later that day, Tyler came up to me when I was in the park and wanted to talk, first I thought he would ask if I wanted to be his girlfriend, but it turned out he did not want to talk about how he could show Caroline how much he cares about her and he did not want to ask Bonnie or Elena for advice because he knew Caroline could easily know that he asked for advice from them, but if he asked me for my opinion he knew that Caroline would not find out because I'm new to town, I felt flattered that he asked for my opinion, I told him to buy something that shows you know her and invite her for dinner but not to the grill, except take her somewhere else or cook at home to them.

Tyler hugged me and thanked me for the advice, I noticed he was very hot so I asked if he felt good, he looked at me for a moment as if I had an extra head when I saw it, so I said he was very hot as if he had a fever when I said he started laughing and then said he was hotter than ordinary people because he is a werewolf and that means that the temperature is slightly higher than normal and has a mood swings he tries to control.

I asked him how long he was werewolf, he said he had been there for a few months now, and then told that all the men on his father's side of the family carry the wolf gene in their DNA but as long as you cannot kill a person even if it's an accident, you'll live a normal life, he told me he had recently told his mother about it because he wanted to be honest with her and because she's a member of the council, it's better to know it now so she can protect him from being needed. I thanked her for telling him all this to me and saying he was quite right to tell his mother, then we said goodbye to each other and I wish he was lucky with Caroline then I sat in my car and went back to Salvatore house

The next day, I would look for a dress for prom, both Caroline and Bonnie wanted to do it so I said we could do it together after school, so while they were in school, I took one of my favorite books and traveled down to the park to read it, I had sat on the bench for a while before I heard a voice say,

"Hello Isabella" I looked up from the book to see Rebekah standing there in front of me,

"Hello Rebekah, how are you today?"

"I'm fine, how about you?"

"I'm fine, I'm waiting for Caroline and Bonnie to finish school for today so we can go to Richmond to buy our dresses to the ball" I informed her

"It sounds fun, I wonder if you have any plans for lunch today" asked Rebekah

"I had planned to eat at the grill alone because Damon is busy today and everybody else is at school why do you ask?"

"Well, my mother was wondering if you would like to eat lunch with us today so we can get to know you better."

I smiled, shut the book, stood up and said "That sounds fine, why do not we take my car, you can show where to go"

"It sounds good let's get going," she says, and start pulling me out of the park and we begin to walk toward my car.

During the drive to Mikaelson's Manor, I turned to Rebekah and said, "Your brothers doesn't know if your mother has asked me to come over and have lunch with you?"

"No mom wanted to surprise them"

"Yes, I can imagine, give in mind how Kol reacted was the other day, it will be an interesting lunch," I say with a laugh,

"Yes, it was the funniest thing I've seen in many years, it was not until we came home with him as he came out of the shock state."

"Tell me how he, Klaus and Finn, took the news of how I know Elijah"

**Flashback: (Rebekah's POV)**

Mom and I eventually managed to get home Kol after we met Isabella, he was still completely away from reality when we put him down on the sofa at the same moment, Elijah came down from upstairs, looked at Kol and asked

"What's wrong with him?" At the moment when Kol heard Elijah's voice, he slowly began to get out of his shock state while Klaus and Finn came home and one looked at Kol and they laughed a bit and Klaus said

"Did you only lose your sanity through meeting her Kol?

Elijah looked at his siblings and asked "meeting who?"

"Isabella Swan, she made sure Kol was in shock by asking him if he was one of your siblings," I answered with a smile 

"You met Miss Swan?" He says with a surprised voice and looks on our faces

"Oh yes, and it was a nice chat we had with her, so tell us dear brother, how did you meet the wonderful Miss Swan" asked Klaus, Elijah does not seem to know what to say, so I said to them,

"He was her teacher when she was younger, and obviously, he liked her very much because she can address him by his first name instead of Mr. Smith as he called himself then.

With those words, Kol was now out of his state and said, 

"So you have a thing for cute school girls Elijah? I never thought about you," he said with a laugh in his voice, but it seemed like Elijah did not like the joke because he ran up to Kol and grabbed his neck and lifted him up in the air and said, 

"If you ever say something like that again, you'll regret that you've ever woken up from the coffin" and with that he slipped he took Kol, falling down on the floor while Elijah disappeared from the room. 

** (Flashback end)  **

**Bella's POV**

After Rebekka told me what happened after I last met them, I was amazed at how angry Elijah had been to Kol over an innocent joke but I know from experience how an angry Elijah can become when he once barked a lot of older students who was angry with me (because I was more grown than I was a child) and some other students, it was after the day he took extra time with me by talking to me about things I would learn later in life and it helped me a lot through life.

When we finally stopped outside the mansion, I just thought of how much it seems to suit them, we got out of the car and I followed Rebekah into the house and as soon as we got inside I heard someone yell,

"It's about time you came home, Rebekka, I'm starving." I looked at her but she shook her head only before she shouted back,

"I don't think you are starving at all Kol you just impatient when it comes to waiting for things"

"I'm not at all," said Kol as he came down the stairs when he came down and saw me, he froze and just stood there staring at me, I shook my head and turned to Rebekah and asked

"Does he always do that when he sees women as not he related to?" Rebekah just laughing about it.

Then I hear another voice saying "Nah, I just think he has not come across your first meeting yet". I turned to the voice from the door to the dining room and see Finn standing there leaning against the door frame with a smile on her face while her eyes say something completely different,

"Hello again Finn everything good with you?, I believe Kol must learn that I am a person and not an object that he can stare at for hours" Finn just smiles at my comment, he was about to say something more when we hear Klaus and Elijah coming down the stairs, well downstairs they see Kol standing there like a statue,

"Why are you like this again Kol" says Klaus

"He is like that because he saw me again," I answer, both Klaus and Elijah looked up at me with a shocked impression on faces, but it is Elijah who seem to recover first and says

"Isabella what do we have owe the honor of your visit?"

"Your mother invited me over for lunch," I replied in the same moment Esther comes out of the kitchen and says,

"Welcome Isabella and thanks for coming, hope we did not take you from anything important"

"Thanks for the invitation and I had nothing to do, I was waiting for school to end the day so I, Caroline and Bonnie could go and buy our dresses to the ball.

"Not Elena?" asked Klaus

"I don't know why but she doesn't like me"

"What makes you say that?" asks Elijah

"Well when I met her for the first time, I thought she was nice but the more day I went and talked to the rest of the gang when she sat there staring at me and when I was later in the restroom she came in and said "So you think you can just pop up here and take them from me so you'll think about." I stared at her as she was crazy and then I said "I'm here to hang out with my friends and maybe get some new ones but I would never try to make them stop hanging out with you." "Then we're on the same page because at the end of the day they'd rather be with me than you" after she said she left me alone in the restroom a bit confused, I told the Mikaelson family."

They were standing right there staring at me and thought about what I said, finally said Klaus "It's incredible how Tatia and Elena are equal, their behavior is almost as frightening." I was just ask who Tatia was when Esther said,

"How about continuing this chat in the dining room, the lunch is ready."  
We went to the table, sat down and ate good food and had a really nice time, but I noticed that throughout the lunch Finn seemed a little sad, you could see it in his eyes, I thought I would ask him later, after lunch we went into the living room and continued talking there when I came to the question I wanted to ask before lunch so I asked 

"Who is Tatia?"

"Tatia was the first doppelgänger, she wanted all men would like to have her and no one else, both I and Elijah was in love with her but it turned out that she was only playing with us and eventually our mother used her blood to turn us into vampires and to bind my werewolf side, that is the reason why some people in this town doesn't like or trust us" Klaus explained.

"From what I've heard about Katherine, so it sounds like she was the same," I said,

"Yes, Miss Petrova was exactly the same in his behavior against the brothers Salvatore," said Elijah. We talked about their time like people but after a while, Finn quickly left the house, I looked at the others and asked,

"What is it with Finn?"

"When we were human Finn feel in love and married a young woman named Sage, after we became vampires, he turned her but they was only together as vampires for a couple of year before I daggered him and stopped him in the coffin and I would guess that he misses her" Klaus replied

"Have you not tried to find her?"

"Oh yes, but she will not want to talk to any of us for her to think that we're lying" Elijah replied,

"It's so sad," I said and then stood me up said

"I'm going to go and talk to him, thank you for the lovely lunch see you all another time bye" and with that I left the house to go and find Finn.

I found Finn under a tree in the park, "Are you okay?" I asked, Finn looked up and said

"I'm okay, I just miss my time as a human and I also miss Sage"

"Can you tell me about her?"

"She is the most stubborn and proudest person I ever met, actually when we meet for the first time she held in by a fight with a vendor about something I do not remember what, what I remember is that I stuttered when I tried to speak to her"

"Say it is not true"

"Unfortunately, it is so it took about a month before I managed to talk to her without stuttering and a further one week before I dared ask her father about getting to court her, we were together for about 2 months before I proposed to her and a month later we were married, we could be married in a week before my family and I became vampires and I changed her a few days later and we were together a couple of years before Niklaus put me in the coffin"

"Why are you not looking for her?"

"I promised my mother that I would stay with the family"

"But she's your wife should not you be with her"

"I have promised, and I keep that I have promised now I will not talk more about it," and with that he left me and the park behind him.

I sat there for a while after Finn had disappeared but in the end I left the park to go to school and pick up the girls so we could go and buy our dresses to the bale, I got to school just as the last bell rang, I only needed wait a few minutes by my car before I saw the gang coming out from school, and as soon as Caroline saw me standing next to my car so she rushed forward, hugging me and told me

"Thank you for letting me and Bonnie accompany you"

"There is no need to thank me, this will be fun," I said to Caroline as she released me and Bonnie had arrived, just as I sat down in the car, I heard Bonnie ask Elena if she would come with us, but she said she already had a dress and for that i was glad that she didn't com with us. Bonnie sighed and sat in the car tight followed by Caroline and then I drove us off to Richmond.

Shopping for dresses with the girls was much more fun than when I was shopping with Alice, we laughed at each other when we came out in the quirky dresses but in the end, we found a dress each, Mine was an wine red Maxi dress in with bandeau top from NLY EVE. Padded bust with silicone strip along the inside edge and crossed straps to the reverse. Decorative sequin top. Lined inner with an outer chiffon shell. Bonnie's was a coral colored Maxi dress by CLUB L. Top in lace with decorative sequins. Round neck and V-neck in the back. Fastening with hidden zip in the back. Elastic waist. Fully lined. Caroline's dress a Maxi dress from NLY Eve. Haltertop design with decorative, hand-embroidered stone, pearl and sequin front. Hidden zipper closure at side seam and covered buttons at back. Handle with care. Fully lined. In an Ecru color.

After we returned home to Mystic Falls it was time for dinner I dropped of the girls at their homes and drove then to The Salvatore's, when I got there something smelled delicious and it was coming from the kitchen so I poked my head in there and found Damon cooking a Pasta dish, I said

"Smells exquisite"

"I know it's because I'm cooking"

"If you say so, I'm going up stairs to put away my dress then I will be down to eat with you for I'm guessing that Stefan is with Elena"

"Yes they're having a nice dinner just the two of them, so did you find a nice dress?"

"Yes I did and no you're not going to see it until Saturday at the bale, and if you look before you will not get any of my cooking for the rest of my time here, do I make myself clear"

 "Okay I won't look at you're dress until you are wearing it on Saturday at the bale, now go upstairs and put it away because dinner is almost ready" and with that I left the kitchen and hurried up to my room put away my dress and then went down to eat with Damon and talk before going to bed

The next day I woke up thinking about Finn and how I was going to help him, then I suddenly came up with a plan I just hope it will work, I hurried to got dressed and went down the stairs to find an empty house, in the kitchen I found a note on the fridge that seed "Good Morning sleepyhead I have somethings to do this morning hope we can meet for Lunch at the grill at 12 o´clock see you then love Damon." I looked at the clock it was only 10 o´clock perfect I can hopefully finish my mission before then so took out my phone and called Klaus, how has giving me his number after about 3 signals he answered

"I hope for however you are that this is important"

"Good morning to you too Klaus it's Bella I need a favor"

"Hello Isabella what sort of a favor"

"I need you to get your siblings out of your house so I can talk to your mother about how we can help Finn"

"Okay that I can do, I really want Finn to be happy again, when you will be here"

"In about 20 minutes"

"Okay I beater get started see you letter".

20 minutes later I was outside The Mikaelson house ringing the bell I few minutes later Esther answered the door

"Hello Isabella what are you doing here none of my children are at home"

"Oh I hope so because I'm here to talk to you about me plan to help Finn"

"Come inside so we can talk more comfortably" I fallowed Esther in to the living room where we sat down on the sofa, then Esther asked

"So what's your plan and how can I help"

"First we need to find Sage because only she can make him happy again"

"Your right about that Sage is the only one who can make Finn happy again, but even if we find her, it is not certain that she will listen to any of the family and I know that Finn will not leave us because of his promise he made to me" 

"I know that's the second part of my plan, you're going to send me to her, and so I hope you have a spell that can send me to her for about 10 minutes then come back from where I was sent from"

"If I understand you correctly, you want me to send you to Sage and then after 10 minutes bring you back here"

"That’s correct I want to do this because I thing I'm the only one she might listen too"

"If you´re sure then let get going first I need to find here and to that we need to go in to my special room"

So we went upstairs in to here room, it took about 5 minutes to locate Sage, she was in a bar in Las Vegas then about 5 more minutes before everything was ready to send me there, Esther asked once more if I was sure about this and after I said yes she started to say the magic formula and the next thing i know I was standing outside a bar in Vegas.

**Sage POV**

I was sitting at the bar when a pretty brunette came up to me and asked "Are you Sage?" I looked at her for a minute before responding.

"Yes, and who are you?"

"I'm Isabella Swan, Bella to my friends. It's an honor to meet you, I've heard great things about you from Finn."

"You're lying! Finn is in a coffin and you're just human, you can't have met him." I said angrily.

"Finn and the rest of the Mikaelsons are free from their coffins and I asked Esther to send me to you so Finn can be happy again."

"Why should I believe you?"

"When you first met Finn you were fighting with a vendor, he came up to you but couldn't speak normally because he liked you so much, he stuttered, it took him about a month to be able to talk to you without stuttering."

I just sat there and looked at her, because no one knew about the stuttering. I realized she must be telling the truth.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"He and the rest of the family is in Mystic Falls, so if I were you I would go buy a dress and come to the bale on Saturday to surprise him. I have to go now but if you want to find me I am currently living with the brothers Salvatore in the same town. Bye."

And with that she was gone. I sat there, stared at the place she just stood, before swallowing the rest of my drink before heading out to find to the best dress shop in Las Vegas to buy something to wear to the bale before heading to Mystic Falls.

**Bella's POV:**

I was back with Esther, just smiled then I told her that the magic formula worked perfectly and that I hoped that Sage would be here on Saturday at the bale and this would be a secret until then so Finn would get his hope up and then come crashing down if she didn't come, Esther smiled back and said "Thank you for doing this for her son and she would keep the secret" after that I seed bye and hurried to The grill to meet Damon for lunch and see what the rest of the day and the week would be like.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Twilight Series or The Vampire Diaries.  
> Please leave a comment


	12. I'm sorry

I’m sorry, I know it’s been a long time seen I wrote a new chapter, I have a chapter haft finished but I only have weekend to write, I work Monday - Friday 8am to 5pm so I’m trying to get out and see people and to things on the weekends.  
I will try to write on the chapter to finish it as fast as I can.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Twilight Series or The Vampire Diaries.  
> Please leave a comment


End file.
